


we made it work

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Tony gets injured on an Avengers mission that lands him in the hospital, resulting in Rhodey coming home to see him.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	we made it work

Tony blinks, his vision slowly coming back to him. He can faintly make out Steve pacing in front of him, which doesn’t surprise him. Steve always seems to be pacing over something.

Tony grunts, suddenly feeling pain all over his body as he wakes.

This gets Steve’s attention, and he finally stops pacing to look at Tony. “Tony,” he speaks, rushing over to the side of the bed. “You’re awake. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for hours.”

Tony moves his head to look at Steve. “How long have I been out?”

“Couple of hours. I- I honestly thought that you’d be out longer,” Steve admits quietly. “But, I’m- I’m really glad you’re okay. I should probably let the doctor know you’re awake.”

“Why are you acting so weird, Capsicle?” Tony asks. Steve would normally be yelling at him at this point, because he’s clearly in a hospital, which meant he’s screwed something up. So, what gives?

Steve frowns. “Tony, you almost died. Don’t you think I have a right to be a little on edge?”

“What… happened?” Tony asks, not remembering anything. He doesn’t know how he ended up here.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Steve asks, worry in his voice.

Tony stops to think. The Avengers. They were fighting. Saving the world again. “Fuck. Building?”

Steve sighs in relief, glad that Tony does remember and they weren’t dealing with a case of amnesia. “You’re an idiot, Stark. An absolute idiot. Why would you go into a collapsing building?”

Tony looks at Steve again. “Did the family get out?”

“Yes, they got out. They’re safe,” Steve assures him.

“Then that’s all that matters,” Tony mumbles, and then he groans as soon as he remembers his soulmate. “Rhodey’s gonna fucking kill me. Does he know I’m in the hospital?”

“Yes. I sent him a message as soon as you were brought here. He’s on his way right now as we speak,” Steve says. “Tony, you can’t keep doing things like this, no matter what the circumstance is.”

“I was not gonna sit back and let that family die. There were children,” Tony argues.

Steve sucks in a deep breath. “You have to be more careful. We need you, Tony. We can’t lose you,”

Tony rolls his eyes at that, but he doesn’t say anything, too exhausting to start an argument with Cap.

“I’m gonna go get a doctor,” Steve mumbles, before turning and walking out of the room.

Tony tries to escape from his room multiple times throughout the day, which results in multiple Avengers having to be present in Tony’s hospital room to stop him from escaping.

Rhodey doesn’t arrive until late evening, quite frantic as he enters the room.

“I’m fine! I don’t need to be in this stupid-” Tony pauses mid-sentence as soon as he spots Rhodey standing at the doorway. “Honeybear! Thank God you’re here. I-”

Rhodey glares at him, and marches over to him. “Are you out of your mind, Tones?”

“Look I already got the speech from Cap. Can you just-”

Rhodey cuts him off by leaning down and pulling him into a kiss, surprising Tony and everyone else.

Tony instantly looks up at Rhodey with wide eyes when the kiss finally comes to an end. “Rhodes?” Despite being soulmates, Tony and Rhodey have never kissed. Not once. They’ve always been platonic. They have always been happy with that. They’ve even dated other people. So, to say Tony is surprised… is quite an understatement.

“Don’t ever do something stupid like that again,” Rhodey warns. “Do you hear me, Stark?”

“I-” Tony begins, unsure of what to say now, still shocked by the kiss that just happened.

“Hey, wait a minute-” Clint finally speaks up. “I thought you two were…?”

Rhodey chuckles. “We’re soulmates,” he confirms, looking over at the others. “We were just platonic.”

“Were?” Tony repeats, raising his eyebrows at Rhodey. 

Rhodey looks over at Tony. “Yeah, about that…”

“Why didn’t you say anything before? Could have saved us a whole lot of arguments,” Tony mumbles.

“Because, despite what I felt, we always made it work between us, and I didn’t want to mess it up. Look, uh, can we talk about this when there aren’t people listening to our conversation?” Rhodey asks quietly. He glances around at the others, and then he frowns once he realizes how many people are in the room. “Not that I’m not happy to see you all, but… why are there so many of you in Tony’s room? I’m sure this isn’t allowed?”

“Your soulmate is an idiot,” Clint grumbles.

Steve rolls his eyes at Clint’s response. “While Clint’s not wrong, the real reason is that Tony has already tried to escape his room many times, so I had to call in reinforcements,” he explains to Rhodey.

This time, Rhodey rolls his eyes before he looks down at Tony, unamused. “Please tell me he’s joking,”

“Don’t look at me like that, Rhodey. I have work to do!” Tony complains, gripping onto the sheets with frustration. “I own a billion dollar company! That company isn’t going to run itself, is it?”

“Stop it, Tones. I’m sure Pepper is running the business just fine on her own right now,” Rhodey sighs. “You flew into a collapsing building. You’re not leaving this bed until you’re healed. You hear me?”

Tony glares at him. “You know that’s not going to happen, right?”

“I’m always up for a challenge,” Rhodey smirks.


End file.
